mistralcityrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hieronymus Varius
Premier Hieronymus Varius, born Hieronymus Varius, is a head of state of Elven descent, a scientist, an intellectual, and an enigmatic figure. Childhood Hieronymus Varius was born in 1433 in Icaria, on a rainy afternoon to a fairly wealthy businessman and his wife, Belisarius and Julietta Varius. He was educated at the local school, and found that the quality of education was too poor for his expanding mind, so in 1447, he went to an exclusive boarding school by reccomendation of his uncle, Count Raminus of Sanctym II, 3rd Count of Sanctym. In 1450, H. Varius left the school in search of an even higher education. Education After graduating from the La Forge Academy, Hieronymus Varius attended the prestigious W.T. Riker University, where he dual majored in economics and journalism in 1454, but continued his studies at different locations until 1456, after which he began traveling the world Voyages Varius's journey began in late 1456, when his uncle Raminus hired him to do several jobs for him. Hieronymus, being in a poor economic condition, took on his jobs. The first was rather simple, as all strings of odd jobs typically are. Deliver a package to Mistral City to a man named Doctor Grizwold, who was in fact, related to a dead professor. After that, we was to escort a priest to Terrorvale. The missions, however, gradually became more difficult. The last mission, in mid 1457, was fairly simple. Locate an ancient and lost mine and deliver two shipments of minerals back. The captain of the airship, Captain Norman, was a fool and a sadistic man. When Varius determined that there was a significant change in barometric pressure, the captain ventured onwards, into a huge gale that destroyed the ship. Lost in a super hostile canopy, the surviving crew (not including the captain) was devestated by Endermen and zombies. They found an ancient camp, once inhabited by a certain professor, which featured some sort of monument. In the camp, they found a functional radio, and contacted a nearby trading ship, laden with gold and treasure. Their voyage started well, but disaster struck. Airborne thieves, who had followed them for days, attacked the ship, killing most of the crew and scarring Varius. When they arrived in Icaria weeks later, Varius had learned many useful flying skills from operating the ship with only a skeleton crew. Varius continued to travel, and one day, in the town of Havenbrook , he met a traveling monk, who encouraged him to follow the word of Notch. Life in Mistral City After a miserable life as minister of Blackhart Village, Varius traveled to Mistral City to preach in the Church of the Holy Apple, where he met Flex Tricka, mayor of Mistral City. The two became friends, as Varius preached on the word of Notch until his 'accident', where he fell of the Sky Tower. Slowly recovering, Varius learned more and more of the city. For a reason unknown to even him, he purchased [[the Angelia|the Angelia]], and has never regretted the purchase. After the disappearance of the Wizard Nero, which Varius investigated to some extent, he traveled to an ancient proving ground. Never having realized it, Varius decided that he would attempt the Skylord Trials, which he succeeded in. He became friends with many of the Skylords, including Skylord Tirannus and Skylord William. He participated in the First Battle of New Mistral , but was seriously wounded from falling into 1 Riverside. He was also the owner of Varius Curio Emporium. Family Unbeknownst to many, Varius had relatives in Icaria: his sister, Alessia Clermont, a nephew, Taliesin, and two cousins, Rórdán and Donatello. He enjoys every chance he has to catch up with them, and his parents, Belisarius and Julietta Varius. They left Icaria during the plague, at great risk to themselves. They resided in Havenbrook for a few years, before going to live in Harrietsville. The Plague Skylord Varius mysteriously disappeared from Mistral City months before several major events took place. The reason behind this is far more grim than many citizens did suspect at first. What was originally planned to be a short vacation from Mistral City became a horrible tragedy, involving the loss of life for hundreds of people. Because of a minor family emergency in Icaria, Varius was forced to board the first flight out of the Sandstone Isles. This airship, Flight 229 to Harrietsville/Icaria was carrying a passenger infected with a deadly disease, believed to be an evolved form of the long-ago cured Blackblood Plague. Two days after he arrived in Icaria, the first of the two stops, the plague had infected a quarter of the population. The cure of this disease, avaliable to only the wealthiest of citizens, was ordered by the Varius Family, at great risk to their financial safety. The majority of citizens of Icaria were too poor to be cured, so because of their desire to make their last days easier, the price of pain medication skyrocketed, leaving many to suffer. This caused the Varius Family to be in great danger of further financial insecurity. To support their recent medicinal expenditures, his nephew, Garth, is en route to Mistral City. Harrietsville was hit by the plague much harder, and the town appears abandoned; all its citizens have fled or locked themselves indoors. The USS After Icaria was devastated by the plague, Varius felt that it was his duty to help the town. Most of the residents had perished, so Varius used his political expertise he had gained in Mistral to help restructure the town. The Icarian Republic was a short-lived endeavor, however. Varius became the leader after Jade had resigned (she had been found to have committed election fraud), and he felt that Marxist-Leninist ideals would serve the town well. He founded the USS, and became the Premier. Later, Stoneholm, BBQ Bay, and the town of Devon joined the USS. Category:Characters Category:Skylords Category:Mistral City